Our mice protocol has been approved for the next 3 years. We plan to use a cohort of mice for the metabolic flux analysis and correlate with in in vitro studies. We are in the initial stages of this project and therefore do not have significant result yet. Mice that developed mature tumors will be transported from building 37 to building 10 MIF initially for different field imaging using 1H-MRS and 13C-MRS then, to Dr. Murali Cherukuri's laboratory, where the injection of precursors will take place right before the hyperpolarized MRI experiment. In between experiments, we will keep the mice in the allocated cage in building 10. We will inject the mice with the 13C precursors in order to probe different pathways then immediately start the imaging experiment.